¿Quien besa mejor?
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Una puesta entre Snape y Sirius metera en problemas a Hermione, o No? no soy buena con los summarys :S SSxHGxSB
1. Apuesta

Bueno este es mi primer Sevmione espero que les guste, un agradecimiento especial a Liiz y a Jud que fueron las primeras en leerlo y en animarme a subirla espero que la disfruten y dejen Reviews con su opinión perdón si no les gusta pero gracias por leer.

CAPITULO 1

¿QUIEN BESA MEJOR?

Desde que entro en la Orden le enseñaron a mantenerse lo más alejada posible de una discusión entre "Adultos", pero lo que más le recalcaron fue que NUNCA, pero NUNCA de los NUNCAS se metiera en una pelea entre Sirius y Snape, ahí es donde empieza el problema. Hermione se encontraba en medio de una y no sabía ni cómo demonios se había metido en ella.

-Eres un amargado Quejicus- dijo el castaño-

-Cállate perro- Dijo con algo de sorna Snape-

-Lo que pasa es que estas tan amargado que nadie te quiere-

-A ti que te importa mi vida Black-

-Vez, por esa actitud nadie te quiere Quejicus-

-Déjame en paz Black- Dijo Snape alzando la voz-

-Uy!, tal parece que el murciélago se enojo-

-Cállate perro, o que ¿te molesta que no puedas salir a pasear?-

-Cállate Quejicus-

-Ha, ¿Quién es el que está enojado ahora perro?- rio despectivamente-

-Ya Quejicus, tú no sabes lo que es estar con una mujer, mucho menos besar-

-Valla, el no poder salir te está afectando, ¿Acaso el cachorrito quiere salir por su hueso?-

-Me estas hartando murciélago, admite que no sabes besar!-

-No sabes de lo que hablas cachorrito-

-Claro que lo sé, te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo soy mejor besador que tu-

-No me tientes pulgoso-

-Pero creo que hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿En donde encontraremos a alguien que te quiera besar?- dijo Sirius y después rio a carcajadas-

-Ha!, Estúpido Black-

-Porque a mi cualquier chica me imploraría que la besase-

-No me hagas reír pulgoso, el único con ganas de besarte es tu novia Lupin-

-Remus no es mi novio!-Grito exaltado el ojiazul-

-Ha!, claro y Dumbledore es el mejor amigo de Voldemort-

-Te demostrare que soy mejor besador que tu Quejicus-

-¿A si?, y ¿Yo que gano con eso?-

-Slytherins! Siempre pensando en su beneficio- dijo Sirius-

-Gryffindors, siempre creyéndose superiores y son unos Estúpidos!- contesto un muy enojado Snape-

-Nos creemos superiores porque SOMOS superiores-

-No lo son!, lo que pasa es que son una bola de engreídos buenos para nada-

-Entonces ¿Que apuestas Quejicus?-

-Si yo gano, tendrás que ponerte una falda hawaiana y sus cocos y bailar delante de toda la orden-

-Jajaja, ¿Un sueño hecho erótico Quejicus?-

-Ve a lamberle la cara a Lupin perro-

- Y si yo gano Quejicus, tendrás que vestirte con los colores de Gryffindor en el siguiente partido de Quidditch contra Slytherine-

-Hecho perro-

En ese momento sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos, las cuales soltaron inmediatamente con cara de asco.

-Bien, entonces ¿a quien elegiremos para que sea nuestra jueza?- pregunto Severus en tono serio-

-¿Jueza?-Dijo Sirius en tono desconcertado-

-Oh! Perdón, ya sabía que tu querrías besar a tu novio Lupin, pero créeme yo prefiero besar a una mujer-Dijo en tono sarcástico el pelinegro-

-Remus no es mi novio!-Grito exasperado Sirius-

-Aaaa, ¿Es solo tu amante?-sonrió de lado Snape-

-!YO NO SOY GAY!-

-Snape rió sarcásticamente mientras un muy enojado Sirius lo observaba con odio-

-¿Entonces a quien?- dijo Severus

-No lo sé!, no se me ocurre nadie, bueno nadie que quiera besarte Quejicus, porque a mi TODAS!-

-Snape bufó indignado.

Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio meditando quien sería la mejor opción para llevar a cabo su apuesta, y en ese momento..

-Sirius, sabes en donde esta Harry?-Pregunto una castaña-

-Hermione!- Se le ilumino la cara a Sirius.


	2. ¿Acepta o no Granger?

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, hehe qué más quisiera yo pero No! Solo las ideas son mías un poco locas lo sé pero qué más da.

**Aclaraciones**: los pensamientos están entre /nnnn/ y los pensamientos de la conciencia en /**nnnn**/

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, muchísimas gracias a todas y todos los que la leyeron y agregaron a favoritos, espero que este cap. también sea de su agrado y muchísimas gracias por leer y dejen Reviews nada les cuesta hehe.

Bueno ahora a leer se ha dicho :D.

¿ACEPTA O NO GRANGER?

En ese momento Hermione observo desconcertada los dos hombres y sabía que tenía que salir de allí en ese momento si no quería tener complicaciones.

-Emm Sirius, emm mejor me voy-Tartamudeo la castaña-

-No, no no no, tú no te vas de aquí-dijo Sirius tomando por un brazo a la chica y jalándola hacia el centro de la sala-

-Pe..pero Sirius-

-Nada Hermione, te tengo que pedir un favor-

-Emm.. a mí?-

-Si-

-Aaaaa No! Eso sí que NO, ELLA NO!, enserio no hay otra persona que nos pueda ayudar?-Grito Severus muy exaltado-

-Cállate Quejicus, Hermione es la mejor para realizar esa tarea-

-Si tú lo dices perro-

-Hola!, emm sigo aquí- indico la chica-

-Podrían explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí, ¿profesor?-

-Explícale pulgoso-

Sirius gruño y procedió a explicarle a la chica en qué consistía la apuesta y el porqué la habían elegido a ella (por supuesto omitió que ella había sido la única que se le había ocurrido porque entro en ese momento).

-Entonces Hermione ¿Qué dices?-

Hermione estaba muy impactada por el plan de Sirius para ser ella la que realizara esa "actividad" como Sirius la había llamado. No podía dejar de estar nerviosa, _Como yo Hermione Granger, voy a besar a Sirius y aun peor al profesor Snape!, esto sí que es una locura,-__** pero tómalo por el lado bueno, cumplirás una de tus fantasías, sabrás lo que es besar a ese enigmático hombre de ojos negros**_-

Sí, porque Hermione Granger siempre había admirado al profesor, pero de un tiempo hacia acá (1 año para ser precisos) empezó a verlo con otros ojos, unos ojos de lujuria, deseo, atracción amor acaso?-

/-_deja de pensar estupideces Hermione y piensa si aceptas o no?-_

-_Vamos Hermione! Solo es un beso, bueno 2 pero los dos son de hombres muy guapos,-__**pero más uno que tu deseas con todo tu corazón**__-/_

_-_Entonces Hermione que respondes?-Pregunto Sirius con un toque de ansiedad en su voz-

-Emm, no lo sé Sirius-

-Vamos Granger-Empezó Snape-

/_Oh! Su voz suena tan sexy/_

_-_Son solo un par de besos, ¿en donde quedo la valentía que su casa siempre presume?- termino Snape con una sonrisa de burla en los labios-

-Está bien lo hare!-

_/Bien Hermione en que te has metido __**-**__**cállate!, bien que quieres estar besando al cuero de Sirius y al mango de Snape-**_

_-Estúpida conciencia, estúpida y calenturienta conciencia-_

_-__**ja-ja-ja, no me hagas reír, pero si soy tu cariño, ¿Quién es estúpida ahora?-**__/_

_-_Bien Granger- Empezó Snape-

-Granger, Granger... GRANGER! Despierte maldita sea – le recrimino el pelinegro-

-Eeee?, si claro-

-¿En que estaba pensado Granger?, ¿en el zanahorio o en el cabeza de ogro de Krum?, no se preocupe, no le diremos a ninguno de los dos- termino Snape con un toque de sarcasmo-

Hermione estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas.

-Ya Quejicus, deja de molestarla-

-¿Estas segura Hermione?- pregunto un Sirius algo preocupado por la cara de la chica, parecía que había visto al fantasma de Voldemort-

-Vamos Granger Hable!-

-Vamos que quiero terminar con esto ya!- indico el profesor-

-Está bien lo hare, que yo también quiero terminar con esto pronto /**aja como no**/-

-Bien pues, ¿Quién empieza?- pregunto Sirius con un titubeo en su voz-

-Pues…no sé.. – Respondió la chica con obvio nerviosismo-

-No seas cobarde y empieza tu pulgoso, o acaso ¿tienes miedo de que ella te coma?, ja-ja-ja patético como siempre- indico el pelinegro-

-No soy patético murciélago, y si voy yo primero, porque después de que me bese a mí, no querrá besarte, es mas creo que desde ahora no lo quiere hacer-

/mmmm que equivocado estas Sirius, si es lo que más quiero hacer, o que creías que acepte solo por el bien de la investigación, aja claro!/ -pensaba la chica-

-Di lo que quieras pulgoso, ya veremos qué es lo que sucede-

-Claro Sirius, vamos, Estoy lista- Dijo Hermione sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

-Está Bien!-respondió-

En ese momento Sirius empezó a caminar hacia Hermione de la manera más sexi posible, dejando una maravillosa vista de su musculoso y varonil pecho y sus hermosos ojos azules con un brillo especial.

FIN CAP


	3. Besame Sirius

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, hehe qué más quisiera yo pero No! Solo las ideas son mías un poco locas lo sé pero qué más da.

**Aclaraciones**: los pensamientos están entre /nnnn/ y los pensamientos de la conciencia en /**nnnn**/

**Resp a Reviews: **

Wanda-Marie840 : Hola, muchas gracias por leer, te prometo que en el próximo cap dejare de ser malvada :D salu2.

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, hehe creo que soy un poco cruel, pero prometo dejar de ser cruel en el próximo capítulo, hehe muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que leen mi historia: Perse B.J, yue yuna ,Lucy Potter 25, Aralan Herla-King, Chopiiliina, Mama Shmi , Wanda-Marie840. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y a tods los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a LiizBlack,JTRdz18 y a ArizonaXD por leerme y apoyarme en todo. Arii nefilim de mi corazón este cap va dedicado especialmente para ti.

Se que esta muy corto pero en el próximo las recompensare.

Ahora a leer. :D

CAPITULO 3

Bésame Sirius

En ese momento Sirius empezó a caminar hacia Hermione de la manera más sexi posible, dejando una maravillosa vista de su musculoso y varonil pecho y sus hermosos ojos azules con un brillo especial.

/**Wow! Hermione esto si me gusta, mira su pecho, oooo y sus ojos oh! Por Merlín!, El profesor podrá esperar, ahora disfruta de la vista Herm!, Merlín! Esta cada vez más cerca, uy, y sus labios, Si!**/

Sirius se puso en frente de Hermione, la atrajo hacia él y la beso de una forma agresiva se podría decir que casi "salvaje".

/ **Bien Hermione, esto se siente muy bien, **Oh! Por Circe estoy besando a Sirius Black/

Sirius y Hermione seguían besándose, el beso era intenso. Sirius mordía levemente el labio de Hermione en ocasiones, mientras con una mano en la nuca de la chica trataba de profundizar el beso.

/ **Oh! Merlín esto es el cielo, ** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo/ -pensaba la chica-

Minutos después se separaron jadeando y se permitieron respirar.

-¿Y Bien?- Pregunto Sirius con voz sensual-

-Muy bien Sirius, fue muy bueno- respondió la chica con una sonrisa y los labios hinchados y con sabor a calabaza por el beso-

Sirius sonrió y volteo a ver de forma triunfante a Snape, Snape le devolvió la mirada y bufo.

-Bien, supera eso Quejicus- Alego Sirius-

-Cállate Black, o te puedes atragantar con tu ego-

-Vamos, ya no peleen- interrumpió la chica-

-Si ya no quieres continuar con esto Hermione puedo entenderte- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la chica-

/Que acaso está loco? Claro que quiero continuar, su beso fue rico, apasionante, pero me muero por probar los labios de Severus, **¿Qué?, ¿desde cuándo niña calenturienta se volvió Severus?**/

-¿Hermione?, ¿Estas Bien?-

-Emm, si Sirius, solo estaba pensando-

-Vamos Herms , ya sé que es difícil querer besar a Quejicus, pero sin ti no podré hacer que se vista de Gryffindor- Snape Bufo en ese momento-

-Oh! Claro que no, no pienses eso Sirius yo he dicho que lo hare y cumplo mi palabra siempre-

-Pues bien, hazlo ya Quejicus-

-Todo toma su tiempo pulgoso-

-Está bien profesor, estoy lista, cuando quiera-

/**Pero que ¿estas loca o qué? ¿Como que cuando quiera?**/

-La paciencia es una virtud Señorita Granger-

-Esteee claro-

/Oh! Por Merlín y Circe su voz es tan sexy, casi tanto como él, que espera para besarme, Maldito Murciélago Bésame YA!, aaaaa ahí viene, si!/

Snape empezó a caminar hacia Hermione con su usual modo elegante y antipático de siempre.

Hermione en ese momento notaba lo bien marcado que estaba su cuerpo a través de la camisa blanca y el pantalón de vestir negro.

/Oh!, así se ve tan sexy, no sé porque no usa eso en clase, seguro ahora si todas las chicas estarían detrás de él (N/A: yo ya estoy loca por él :D)/

Porque no era un secreto que entre las chicas de Hogwarts Snape era el más deseado profesor, con su carácter de "Chico Malo" era el delirio de todas.

Snape estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, /Oh! Por Circe porque camina tan lento-

En ese momento se inclino sobre los labios y susurro sin llegar a tocarlos

-Esta lista Señorita Granger- en un tono tan suave y atractivo que a Hermione volvió loca-

-Si…si proo..fesor- Fue lo último que dijo la chica porque en ese momento….


	4. Simplemente Magnifico!

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, hehe qué más quisiera yo pero No! Solo las ideas son mías un poco locas lo sé pero qué más da. Todos los personajes son de J.K.

**Aclaraciones**: los pensamientos están entre /nnnn/ y los pensamientos de la conciencia en /**nnnn**/

Chicas aquí les dejo el cap. 4 les prometí no ser mala y no lo seré, muchísimas gracias a todas esas chicas hermosas que me dejaron un review o agregaron la historia a favoritos, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia :D.

Agradecimiento especial a LiizBlack, JTRdz18 y a ArizonaXD chicas muchísimas gracias por estar ahí con migo :D hehe salu2 a todas y disfruten muchísimo.

Judithzita de mi corazón este cap. va dedicado para ti :D.

Capitulo 4

Simplemente Magnifico

-Esta lista Señorita Granger- en un tono tan suave y atractivo que a Hermione volvió loca-

-Si…si proo..fesor- Fue lo último que dijo la chica porque en ese momento el la beso.

El beso fue tan dulce y tan suave, con una ternura inimaginable, Hermione no podía creer que ese hombre tosco y con un humor de los 1000 demonios pudiera besar de esa forma tan dulce y tan llena de infinidad de sentimientos y sensaciones que provocaba en ella (y aunque no lo dijera, lo demostraba en la pasión que le imprimía al beso). El beso fue tornando más apasionado y con más intensidad cuando:

-Con eso es suficiente Quejicus-

-/**Maldito Sirius**/- pensaron los 2-

Se separaron y Hermione continuaba con los ojos cerrados, con todas las sensaciones a flor de piel. /**Wow!, besa como los verdaderos Dioses!**/

-Y bien Hermione ¿Qué decidiste?-

-Emm, estee... ¿Es necesario que elija?- pregunto la chica con cierto nerviosismo-

-Claro que es necesario, si no para que hicimos todo esto- Dijo Sirius un poco exaltado-

-Cálmate Sirius, es solo que… es que..-

-Que Hermione?, vamos no será tan difícil elegir entre este y yo- dijo apuntando a Snape-

-Que tu mama no te dijo que es de mala educación apuntar a las personas, oh! Perdón tu mama no te quería- dijo Snape con una sonrisa de burla en su cara-

-Cállate Quejicus-

-A mí nadie me calla pulgoso-

-No me provoques-

-¿Quieres que le llame a Lupin para que te saque a pasear?, o para que te rasque la panza-

-Cállate!, ya te dije que Remus no es mi novio-

-Ha, yo nunca dije que fuera tu novio, pero tú insistes en descubrirte-

-Señores, por favor dejen de pelear- Los separo Hermione-

-Este - dijo señalando a Snape- fue el que empezó-

-Cállate Black-

-Y bien Hermione, ¿Qué decidiste?-

-Ya hable Granger, ¿Quién ganó?-

-Emm… estee… pues…-

-Deje de tartamudear-

-Es que esto es difícil-

-Vamos Herms tienes que elegir-

-Pues… Si ese es el caso, elijo a….-

-Dígalo de una vez Granger!-

-No la molestes Quejicus-

-Pues que se apure-

Mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en la discusión, Hermione no sabía qué hacer para detenerlos e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Snape y Sirius seguían discutiendo cuando de repente escucharon que Hermione grito:

-Snape!-

-¿Qué demonios quiere Granger?- respondió un muy enojado Severus-

-Dije que Snape- repitió la chica-

Los dos estaban procesando la información hasta que Sirius reacciono.

-No!, debes estar bromeando Hermione, este murciélago no puede besar mejor que yo-

Severus seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba pero reacciono.

-Te lo dije Black- con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro-

-¿Qué le diste maldito?- pregunto un muy exaltado Sirius-

-Yo no le di NADA!, es solo el hecho de que soy mejor besador que tú!- respondió-

-Ja-ja-ja, no me hagas reír Quejicus-

-YA BASTA!- grito una Hermione muy molesta-

-Parecen niños chiquitos, por favor! Podrían parar YA!-

-Pero Hermione!-

-Pero nada Sirius-

-Más respeto Granger!-

-Ya, los 2 dejen de pelear-

-Mira Sirius tu beso fue muy rico, apasionado, fogoso (N/A: Hermione picarona XD) y claro que me gusto-

-¿Entonces?-

-Pero el profesor, fue… fue simplemente Magnifico-

Snape no se podía creer lo que Hermione estaba diciendo, Hermione Granger sabelotodo insufrible, Gryffindor había considerado su beso Magnifico-

/**Bien Severus un punto a tu favor, **pero qué demonios!, **a vamos Severus tu y yo sabemos que desde que termino la guerra te ha gustado Hermione**, Cállate idiota! Y tu ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta?, **Oh! Por favor Sev, soy tu conciencia, a mi no me puedes engañar**/

Severus dejo de pelear con su conciencia y dijo:

-Bien Black en la cena te quiero vestido con tu falda Hawaiana y tus cocos para que bailes ante la orden-

-No lo hare!- respondió Sirius muy enojado-

-Oh! Claro que lo harás Black, PERDISTE –recalco esas palabras- así que te toca pagar-

-Sirius Bufo-

-O si prefieres ser mi esclavo por una semana lo entenderé-

-Ni muerto murciélago, prefiero bailarle al mismísimo Voldemort antes que ser tu esclavo- respondió el castaño-

-Esa es tu decisión Black, en ese caso nos vemos en la cena- se despidió con un cabeceo de los dos-

-Señorita Granger-

-Nos vemos Profesor-


	5. Callate Maldita Conciencia   '

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, he he qué más quisiera yo pero No! Solo las ideas son mías un poco locas lo sé pero qué más da. Todos los personajes son de J.K.

**Aclaraciones**: los pensamientos están entre /nnnn/ y los pensamientos de la conciencia en /**nnnn**/

Queridas mías he vuelto con un nuevo cap. dedicado para todas ustedes con todo mi amor y cariño :D. Otra vez un ENORME agradecimiento a todas las chicas que dejan Review y a todas aquellas que agregan la historia a sus favoritas muchísimas gracias.

Les aviso que tristemente no creo poder actualizar hasta entrando el año, espero con todas mis fuerzas poder actualizar antes lo intentare pero este es para ustedes con mucho cariño.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2012 .

LiizBlack mi Gryffindor querida (ha lo sé no te gusta) este cap. va dedicado para ti otra vez gracias por todo y por 100mpre estar ahí para mi te quiero mucho nena y si espero enseñarte la nueva historia lo más pronto posible.

Ahora a leer mis queridas amigas. Si hay un chico por ahí leyendo favor de informarme he he.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

**Cállate Maldita conciencia ¬¬'**

-Señorita Granger-

-Nos vemos Profesor-

Se formo un silencio incomodo entre Sirius y Hermione.

-Lo siento- rompió el silencio la chica-

-mmmmmm… -gruño Sirius-

-¿Estas enojado?-

-N..No-

-¿De verdad?-

-No estoy enojado, solo que todavía no encuentro la explicación por la cual lo elegiste a él-

-Pues…- /**contéstale Herm, dile la verdad**, pero ni yo misma se porque lo elegí al/

-Lo siento-

-¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?- dijo un poco enojado Sirius-

-Esque ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?, tu besas muy bien, me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo –se sonrojo- /**¿Qué?, Herms ¿estás loca?**/ pero el beso de Snape fue.. fue.. me hizo sentir… aaaaa (grito de frustración)-

-¿Fue que Herm?-

-No los se Sirius, ni yo lo ser, no sé lo que me hizo sentir, creo que fue una mala idea que aceptara hacer esto. (N/A: Yo me apunto si Herm ya no quiere seguir, ustedes no?)

-Si, yo también lo creo-

-Entonces, ¿Estas enojado?-

-Contigo No, solo tengo herido el orgullo, y además no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo bailar Hawaiano- bromeo Sirius abrazando a Hermione-

-jajajaja, vamos Sirius yo te muestro-

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Imagino la cara de Ojo loco cuando te vea-

-Ha, Si, espero que no me saque de la Orden después de esto-

-No lo creo, solo creo que se van a divertir muchísimo-

-¿Puedo tomarte una foto?-

-No!, claro que no puedes, prométeme que no lo harás-

-Está bien!, lo prometo, ahora ven, vamos a enseñarte a bailar y a transformar tu ropa-

-Como odio a Quejicus-

-mmmmm, tengo una idea Herm-

-¿A si? ¿Cuál?-

-Ya que yo tengo que bailar en frente de toda la orden, ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?-

-¿Estas loco?-

-Claro que no, emm bueno un poco, pero vamos herm, tu eres la que no me eligió, Vamos!-

-Cara de perrito- Por favor!- rogo Sirius-

-Estas bien!-

-Si!-

-Pero vamos a ensayar, no quiero hacer más el ridículo-

-Está bien- Dijo Sirius sonriendo-

Hermione y Sirius se dirigieron a la Biblioteca a ensayar para la gran presentación en la cena. Así pasaron 2 horas entre risas y regaños de Hermione a Sirius por no hacer los movimientos correctos.

Mientras tanto estaba Snape teniendo una lucha con su "yo" interno.

-Demonios Severus, ¿En que estabas pensando al besarla así?-

-/**Emm porque quisiste, vamos sev sabes que te gusto, no sé porque te lo recriminas**/-

-Pero no debí besarla así, me hizo rememorar algo que no quiero, algo que no sentía desde, desde..-

-/**Lily, ya lo sé, pero vamos Sev, ambos sabemos que desde el ultimo año te empezó a gustar Hermione**/-

-Claro que no-

-/**Oh! Por favor Sev! A mí no me engañas, recuerda que soy tu conciencia, ella te atrae, te ena..**/-

-No lo digas, yo no he hecho semejante cosa, yo sigo enamorado de Lily, lo de Hermione es solo una atracción meramente físico-

-/**Aja y Dumbledore es un mortifago bailando reggaetón **(N/A: no me gusta para nada el reggaetón)-

-Podrías Callarte-

-/**Esta bien, pero sabes que te ENAMORASTE DE HERMIONE**/-

-Te dije que te callaras!- grito Snape muy alterado-

-Tranquilo muchacho, si no he dicho nada todavía-

-No te lo decía a ti Albus, estaba hablando con migo mismo.

-Aja, oye que es eso de que apostaste con Sirius-

-Emm, este si apostamos y él perdió-

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué apostaron?-

-El tiene que bailar Hawaiano en la cena-

-jajaja ahora entiendo porque está en la biblioteca con Hermione-

-¿Qué?-/Bien Severus los dejaste solos y de seguro Black ya está aprovechando para besar a Hermione de nuevo y demostrarle que es mejor besador que tu/-

-Si, llevan toda la tarde allí dentro-

-Maldito Black- dijo Snape refunfuñando-

-Tranquilo hijo, Sirius solo está practicando con ella, tal parece que se están divirtiendo.

-mmmmmm- gruño Snape-

-Y si puedo preguntar ¿Qué tenían que hacer para ganar la apuesta?-

-No, no puedes saber- hizo una pausa- pero como no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te diga, lo hicimos para ver quién era el mejor besador-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste Albus-

-Y ¿A quién besaron?-

-Snape gruño-

-Oh! No me digas que a la Señorita Granger y por eso estas celoso de que este con Sirius-

-Yo no estoy Celoso y menos de Black- grito Snape-

-Albus sonrió- ya ya, tranquilo, yo solo decía-

-Pues no digas Albus-

-Tranquilo hijo, además la Señorita Granger es muy linda, ya era hora de que te enamoraras de nuevo-

-Yo no estoy enamorado-

-Claro hijo lo que tú digas- guiño el ojo y se fue-

-No… Albus- Pero Dumbledore ya se había ido-

-/**Ves, hasta él se da cuenta de que te gusta Hermione**/-

-/Lo que pasa es que Albus es un viejo metiche-

-/**Ya claro, déjate de tonterías que se acerca la hora de la cena**/ /y ver cómo hacer el ridículo a Black/ /**Pero también Hermione va a bailar con él**/-

-Maldición!-

-/**¿Qué? No me digas que no ¿te gustaría verla en falda y cocos?**/

-/No! No me gustaría/- /**te encantaría**/- Si!-

-/Ugh! Ya cállate y déjame en paz/-

Y salió de su cuarto en ese momento.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que Molly llamara para la cena y Sirius estaba muy nervioso y Hermione intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-Vamos Sirius, será divertido-

-mmmmm- contesto él-

-Oh! Vamos Sirius no será tan malo- y lo abrazo-

Se quedaron así por un momento sin fijarse en la persona que entro a la biblioteca y los observaba.

-/**Ves! Se están abrazando**/- /Tu mejor cállate/-

¬¬'

-¿Estas listo pulgoso?- interrumpió Snape-

Hermione trato de separarse lo más rápido posible pero Sirius no se lo permitió hasta después de un momento.

-Claro Quejicus-

-Pero si no estas vestido perro-

-Ansioso por verme en falda?-

-No sabes cuánto-

-Pues tendrás que esperar-

-Claro que no, hace 5 minutos que Molly llamo para cenar-

- ¬¬', está bien, vamos Hermione- tomándola de la mano- vamos a vestirnos –dijo con una sonrisa-

Hermione lo siguió sin protestar dejando solo a Snape.

-/Fantástico, ahora se van a vestir, SOLOS!/ Pensaba Snape en tono molesto-

La hora de la cena llego y todos estaban sentados en la mesa a excepción de Dumbledore, Hermione, Sirius y Snape. Antes de que alguien preguntara en donde estaban apareció Dumbledore y dijo:

-Amigos esta noche es una muy especial, nuestro querido amigo Sirius Black y la Señorita Granger nos interpretaran un baile Hawaiano-

-Quesee!- dijeron todos a la vez-

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews! porfaavor :D<p> 


	6. Baile Hawaiano

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, he he qué más quisiera yo pero No! Solo las ideas son mías un poco locas lo sé pero qué más da. Todos los personajes son de J.K.

**Aclaraciones**: los pensamientos están entre /nnnn/ y los pensamientos de la conciencia en /**nnnn**/

Bien queridas lectoras aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, déjenme informarles que este el penúltimo cap. así que espero que les haya gustado la historia y disfruten mucho este cap. Sé que esta algo corto pero es el que muchas estábamos esperando :D, muchísimas gracias a aquellas chicas hermosas que me dejaron su Review y a todas aquellas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas, les agradezco eternamente. Si quieren darse una idea del baile vean el video de timón y pumba bailando Hawaiano en el rey león , esta fue una idea de mi querida Lucy Potter 25 a la cual dedico este cap.

Gracias por todo y ahora a leer.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6<p>

Baile Hawaiano

-Amigos esta noche es una muy especial, nuestro querido amigo Sirius Black y la Señorita Granger nos interpretaran un baile Hawaiano-

-Queee!- dijeron todos a la vez-

-Como lo oyen- en ese momento Snape apareció en el comedor-

-Ahora les pido su atención para Sirius y Hermione- (N/A: pongan el video)

En ese momento empezó a sonar una música y aparecieron Hermione y Sirius con la típica vestimenta, cocos y falda, y empezaron a bailar (N/A: imagínense a los dos bailando como Timón y Pumba del rey león 3) Sirius no se veía muy confiado, pero una sonrisa de Hermione lo hizo continuar. Toda la Orden estaba en Shock, los gemelos veían a Hermione con la boca abierta, al igual que Ron, Harry y nuestro profesor favorito (N/A: al menos el mío si) Ojo loco tenía su misma mirada inescrutable, pero su ojo mágico se movía mas de lo normal. Dumbledore sonreía feliz mientras Tonks trataba de echar aire a Remus que parecía que le iba a dar un infarto. Hermione y Sirius seguían bailando cuando de repente un flashazo los sacó de su trance, Dumbledore había tomado una foto mágica, todos voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué?, es para el recuerdo- Dijo Dumbledore con voz traviesa-

Los gemelos y todos empezaron a reír y a tomar fotos de igual manera- La canción termino y el baile también, todos aplaudieron y Hermione y Sirius se abrazaron, y él le dijo al oído.

-Gracias, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti-

-De nada- dijo Hermione sonrojada-

Ese abrazo y esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Snape, el cual estaba debatiéndose entre lanzarle un Avada a Sirius o raptar a Hermione (N/A: que me rapte a mí :D).

-/Se ve tan linda con esa falda y los cocos, **lo sé, si no fuera 20 años mayor ya la había raptado de este lugar**/-

-Bien, es hora de cenar, todos vuelvan a la mesa- dijo Molly con voz mandona- Todos se acomodaron en la mesa, pero Hermione dijo:

-Creo que es mejor que Sirius y yo vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa- tomando de la mano a Sirius, Snape estaba más celoso que nunca, en sus ojos se podía ver que quería muerto a Sirius y tenía la mandíbula apretada, cosa que solo Dumbledore pudo notar.

-Si, creo que es mejor que me quite esto- la apoyo Sirius acercándose a Hermione y tomándola por la cintura-

Snape se levanto repentinamente, todos lo voltearon a ver a lo que él respondió-

-No tengo hambre, con su premiso- y salió del comedor hecho una furia-

Todos continuaron con la cena mientras Hermione y Sirius caminaban sus habitaciones (respectivamente) para cambiarse de ropa, Sirius trataba de hacerle cosquillas, mientras ella se reía, continuaron caminando sin reparar en la figura oscura que los observaba desde las sombras, en eso Hermione tropezó y Sirius la sostuvo contra la pared para que no callera. Sirius tenía sus dos brazos alrededor de Hermione lo cual no le permitía moverse, había un silencio incomodo el cual Sirius rompió.

-Hey, cuidado o que ¿quieres otra ronda de besos?- dijo en tono seductor y Hermione se sonrojo-

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Hermione y el perro pulgoso de Black estaban a punto de besarse, tenía que salir de allí si no quería que sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto o como mínimo matar a Black y salió del pasillo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Hermione y Sirius seguían en la misma posición hasta que ella trato de incorporarse y Sirius le ayudo.

-Entonces Herm ¿Otra ronda?- volvió a decir Sirius-

-Sirius, Por favor!- respondió ella sonriendo y Sirius rió-

-Vamos Herm, era broma, además veo qué prefieres los besos de Quejicus- dijo con cara de asco-

-Sirius, lo podrías olvidar por favor-

-No lo creo, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que respondas sinceramente entendido-

-/**Rayos!**/- pensó Hermione-

-mmmm, bien pregunta-

-¿Qué sientes por Snape?- dijo en tono serio-

-/Diablos!, ahora ¿qué le respondo?, por Merlín!, **maldito Sirius y sus Malditas dudas!**/-

-Por el Pro..fesor Snape?- dijo ella muy nerviosa—

-Si por él, y no te atrevas a mentirme Señorita, porque no soy ciego, vi como lo observabas antes de que se besaran y cuando te besó parecía como si algo que desearas mucho desde hace tiempo de hubiera por fin cumplido-

-Sirius yo…- interrumpió la chica-

-Tú que Hermione, ¿Te gusta?, ¿Te atrae?, o peor aun ¿Lo amas?-

Amor, esas eran palabras mayores, Hermione nunca lo había pensado tan detalladamente y haber tenido tan claros sus sentimientos, era como si las palabras de Sirius disiparan todas las dudas de su mente y lo aceptara definitivamente, si estaba enamorada de Severus Snape.

-Si- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Hermione-

-¿Si?- dijo Sirius todavía en Shock-

-Si Sirius, pero esto es complicado, él nunca.. yo nunca… es complicado-

-Claro que es complicado Hermione, es Snape, es 20 años mayor que tú, es feo, sarcástico-

-Eso no es lo peor Sirius, él nunca se fijaría en mi- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-

-Oh! Hermione no digas eso, es obvio que Quejicus se fijaría en ti, es mas creo que ya lo hizo y por eso estaba debatiéndose entre sentir o dejarte ir y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero créeme ese hombre te quiere-

-¿Enserio crees eso?-

-Demonios Hermione, pareciera que no me conocieras, yo nunca ayudaría a Snape o diría algo que lo beneficiase, pero heme aquí hablando contigo, ¿Hermione?-

-Si Sirius, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes-

-No lo sé, no creo que sea lo mejor-

-Vamos Hermione, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, pero eso sí, si ese murciélago se atreve a hacerte o decirte algo, juro que Voldemort parecerá un lindo conejito rosa comparado conmigo-

Hermione rió y abrazo a Sirius, los dos se quedaron así por un largo momento cuando…

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews Porfavor :D<p> 


	7. Me gustan los Helados

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, he he qué más quisiera yo pero No! Solo las ideas son mías un poco locas lo sé pero qué más da. Todos los personajes son de J.K.

**Aclaraciones**: los pensamientos están entre /nnnn/ y los pensamientos de la conciencia en /**nnnn**/

Bien chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo final, gracias a todas las chicas que estuvieron ahí desde el principio del fic y me brindaron todo su apoyo con sus coments y agregando la historia a sus favoritos, solo me queda decir GRACIAS por todo y espero que el capitulo no las decepcione, y si es así mis más sinceras disculpas.

Bien antes de dejarlas solo me queda decir FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEVERUS SNAPE, haha porque este personaje es el que hace que mi inspiración sea posible.

PD: perdonen por no subirlo antes pero no me dejaba ingresar a mi cuenta :S perdon por las molestias :D

Ahora a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>ME GUSTAN LOS HELADOS<strong>

Hermione rió y abrazo a Sirius, los dos se quedaron así por un largo momento cuando…

-Creo que el pasillo no es lugar para dar esos espectáculos Black, Señorita Granger, esperaba más de la "sabelotodo de Gryffindor"- dijo la voz de Snape con su tono normal, pero los veía con Furia, Odio y tristeza-

-Profesor yo…- se apresuro a decir Hermione-

-Usted nada Señorita Granger- interrumpió Snape y a continuación se fue-

-Maldición!- dijo Hermione después de que él se fuera-

-Tranquila Herms, es mejor que vayas a hablar con él, creo que esta malinterpretando las cosas-

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la biblioteca-

-Hermione-

-Si-

-Suerte!- (N/A: ya se Sirius en esta parte está muy OOC, pero perdónenme no me maten)-

-Gracias Sirius-

Snape estaba en la biblioteca hecho una furia por la escena que acababa de ver en el pasillo.

-Maldito Perro pulgoso pero esta me la paga, pero que se cree abrazándola, y precisamente a ella, a MI niña, a MI leona, a MI Hermione-

-/**wow, ¿Desde cuándo es de tu propiedad?**/-

-Desde el día en que empezó su 7mo año en Hogwarts, desde que descubrí lo linda, lista, maravillosa, amable, explosiva y atractiva que es, desde… que me enamore de ella-

Si en esos momentos Severus Snape admitía que estaba enamorado, si ese sentimiento que se presento después de la guerra, durante su último año y el cual quería eliminar a toda costa, pero no lo consiguió, Severus seguía reflexionando cuando alguien más entro a la biblioteca.

-Profesor?- dijo Hermione-

-/Demonios es ella, no quiero verla, no puedo/-

-Profesor ¿Puedo pasar?- entraba la chica con miedo-

-¿Qué demonios quiere Granger?- dijo en tono despectivo, el mismo que usaba con Neville y con Harry-

-Quería hablar con usted con respecto a lo que vio en el pasillo-

A Severus se le estrujo el corazón solo de recordarla en brazos de Sirius

-No hay nada de qué hablar Señorita Granger, ya me quedo muy claro que usted no es la persona que creía-

-Pero profesor entre Sirius y yo no hay nada más que una amistad-

En el corazón de Severus volvía a caber la esperanza.

-No hay ni habrá nada-continuo la chica- porque yo amo a otro-

El corazón de Severus se destrozo de una manera que nunca antes había pasado, Snape la vio y Hermione sintió que un escalofrió cruzo por todo su cuerpo y pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza y el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

-Porque cree que a mí me importa si usted está enamorada de Black, Weasly, Potter, Krum o de el maldito elfo domestico de Potter- dijo acercándose a la chica /**aja si como no Sev**/-

-Claro que le importa- siguió diciendo ella-

-No veo la posible causa- respondió el elevando la voz-

-Claro que le importa, porque… porque…-

-Porque Granger!- dijo quedando solo a un paso de ella-

-Porque a quien AMO es a USTED!- grito la chica-

Severus estaba en completo shock al escuchar lo que ella dijo / no podía ser, ella le correspondía, no lo puedo creer, me ama, ella me ama como yo a ella, debe ser un sueño/. Hermione al ver que se quedaba inmóvil, /bien Hermione, ahora el te vera con lastima, seguro que le doy asco/ con ese pensamiento a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, estaba dispuesta a irse, se volteo y camino hacia la puerta y giro el pomo, Severus estaba que no cabía de la felicidad por la declaración de Hermione que no había reparado en que la chica estaba a punto de llorar y se daba la vuelta hacia la salida, Severus en ese momento reacciono y corrió a detenerla tomándola del brazo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto-

-Porque sé que esto que siento no es correspondido, pero no se preocupe profesor –limpiándose las lagrimas- ya no lo molestare- hizo el amago de irse pero él no la dejo-

-Usted que sabe lo que yo siendo Granger- dijo el-

-Pe… pero Prof.…-

Y en ese momento Snape beso a Hermione, tan o más dulce que el beso de la apuesta, pero no menos apasionado. Hermione paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el la tomo por la cintura acercándola más hacia él y profundizando el beso.

Después de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire. Se quedaron observándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, los dos con sonrisas en sus rostros hasta que ella rompió el silencio-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?-

-De esto, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?-

-Pues, pasara lo que tiene que pasar, pero ahora- tomo su mano- lo enfrentaremos juntos-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando?-, ya deberías saber que YO NO BROMEO-

-Lo sé, es solo que será complicado decirle a todos, a bueno casi todos-

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, y ¿Cómo que a casi todos?-

-Si, pues es que Sirius ya lo sabe, el me dijo que viniera a buscart..lo-

-Puedes tutearme Hermione, y me sorprende de Black-

-Lo sé, que tú y él se odian es extraño-

-Lo sé – abrazándola-

-Oye, ¿quieres ir por un helado?-

-Oh!, no me lo puedo creer a Severus Snape le gustan los helados – dijo con sarcasmo-

-Aunque no lo crea Granger me encantan los helados-

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?-

-que una bellísima dama se disponga a caminar hacia la salida-

-¿Crees que soy bella?-

-No lo creo, estoy seguro-

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca tomados de las manos, lo cual provoco que muchos de los miembros de la Orden se quedaran en shock total y otros sonrieran.

La felicidad es una mete muy difícil de alcanzar, para llegar a ella puede haber mucho sufrimiento, pero vale la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por todo, la proxima vez les traere otro Sevmione en el cual ya estoy trabajando, espero avanzarle un poco mas para subir el primer cap, muchas gracias por leer.<p>

Att: Jisi Snape :D

Dejen Reviews! porfaa


End file.
